The Light of this Place
by Inside Out Musica
Summary: When forced to research a new habitat, Miki, a prestigious young scientist, meets Lui, a cold young boy who lets nothing scorn him. Will she be able to find the light within him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: LOOK AT THIS RANDOM CRAP. IT'S ALL CRACK, TOO. HAHAHA.**

**Don't believe me? Just LOOK at the character listing. And then the genre. Believe me yet?**

**Cuz Miki x Lui is not something you see everyday, right? Am I right?**

**If the apocalypse of later this year exists, then IT MAY BE COMING SOONER THAN YOU THINK. IF YOU SEARCH OLIVER'S COVER OF SPICE YOU'LL GET WHAT I MEAN. (Or maybe you won't... I honestly don't think people listen to me and my conked up mind :3)**

**SONG OF TEH UPDATE (Does anyone ever search these?): 8HIT- Rin and Len ****Kagamine**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Vocaloid. The most I've got is a Miku T-shirt and a poster with chibis of the Cryptonloids. xD**

Miki plummeted towards the ground at speeds before unknown to her. Fumbling with the string of the parachute, she finally managed to yank it with all her strength. The pack billowed out and settled into a giant balloon shape, allowing her to fall slowly and safely to the ground.

_I swear... I'm gonna kill Piko when I get back to HQ,_ she thought in a fit of rage. She balled her hands into fists as her mind continuously relayed the events that just happened.

_Flashback_

"Miki, HQ just called. They want you to research a new habitat in the South," Miki's childhood friend and assistant Piko told her.

"What? I'm busy this week, can't they ask someone else to do it?" she groaned, exhaustion dripping from her voice.

"Apparently not. They insisted on the best in the business," he replied with a sly grin. Miki just sighed.

"Couldn't they have told me, I don't know, when we WEREN'T flying home in an airplane?"

"Hey, the science world is very last-minute with everything. You should know that by now."

The young red-head could only sigh again. Being a prestigious scientist at only age 16 was not easy for her. She had to juggle all her research from the headquarters _and_ do all of her homework as well. Of course, Piko helped her, but it was still tough.

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, just wanting at least a minute of rest. Piko gathered up her research material and stuffed them in a bag. He picked up a parachute and pushed the packs into Miki's arms, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Piko, what are these?" she asked, suspicious of his actions.

The white-haired boy only gave a grin and pulled Miki up. "The radar tells me we're flying over the habitat of study right now. And since HQ told me you needed to be there right away, you're gonna jump down there." If Miki had been drinking something, it would've been all over his face by now.

"WHAT? I can't jump!" she protested as Piko steered her towards the latched door.

"Too bad. You have to. Now put on the parachute; you don't want to fall to your death, do you?" he firmly said with a dark look. Miki gulped. If Piko was mad at you, you would basically be saying goodbye to your own life. She had seen a poor innocent person quiver in fear and rock in the corner after being subject to his rage.

"F-fine," she said reluctantly and pulled the straps over her shoulders. He gave a seemingly innocent smile as she did.

"Good girl. Now make sure you get your research bag too; you wouldn't want to be there for nothing."

"Yeah, yeah," Miki grumbled while furiously repeating 'Piko is a stupid idiot' in her head.

Piko's heterochromatic eyes glinted as he yanked open the door. The wind immediately rushed in, blowing everything around. Miki squinted as the wind hit her face and her long hair blew into her face.

"W-wait, Piko, aren't you coming?" Miki quickly asked as she remembered. He only silently shook his head, which meant Miki didn't see because she was too busy looking out the door.

"Piko? Don't tell me you've lost your voice," she said while turning around this time. Piko gave another creepy grin, and pushed Miki out the airplane.

_End flashback_

Luckily for her, Miki had at least half a mind to open the parachute quickly. She could only sigh and wait to float down, seeing as she had no way to get back and she didn't know if Piko put her cell phone in her bag.

_Later_

It took a good ten minutes, but Miki finally landed on the ground she was hovering over.

"Phew," she sighed, pulling the straps of the now useless parachute pack off her shoulders. She yawned and then took a look at her supposed area of research.

It looked like any normal forest. The only thing Miki noticed that was different was that everything seemed to be glowing.

_That's strange... glowing plants?_ Miki thought to herself, her scientific instincts kicking in. _They must have been caused by a chemical reaction in the soil and evolution must have kicked in to make them adapt. Amazing!_

Two large flashes flew from the brush behind her. Startled, she abruptly turned around to find colored sparks shimmering as they fell to the ground.

"Weird... where would that have come from?" she muttered to herself. She walked over to the spot where they fell and crouched down. Scraping up a handful of soil, she noticed that it glimmered just like the sparks did.

_Sparks can cause immediate chemical reactions with the earth? Now that's something new..._ she thought to herself as she patted the dirt back in. Still crouching, she took another look at her surroundings. The warm glow she had felt had faded, to reveal a harsh glow that hurt her eyes. Her sense of somewhat security had vanished.

_What is this place?_

**A/N: ****The whole thing comes from a two line prompt. It said 'Your parachute gently lowers you to the lurid surface of a refulgent and fulgurating world'. ****The original was longer. I cut it off and added details. So Lui is coming next chapter.**

**I JUST HAD TO PUT LUI IN THE STORY KAYYY. Cuz 'his arms and legs are very bright'. The whole 'Miki-being-a-scientist-exploring-this-place' makes it cooler. For me. But Gumi could fit in the role of scientist too. Either way.**

**Piko pushes Miki out of the airplane cuz HE'S JUST A BOSS.**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CRACKY-NESS.**

**Haah, me and my caps lock.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: THE CRACK CONTINUES! Hehehe.

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Mipiko: Miki and Lui look like siblings? Huh... *goes to compare their art* And I'm sorry I'm a noob, but I don't understand the 'Gemini Piko' thing lol X9. Why yes, Piko IS evil like that. XD She's supposed to sound like that, she IS a scientist after all!

Fifth-Of-Fourth: I checked, and you are the first! But wait, I didn't check for other languages... uh... *checks again* It seems like the amount of Lui fics is increasing. NOW ALL WE NEED IS MORE RING FICS AND THEN WE'RE GOOD. I hate that they're only hated cuz of the number of similarities between them and other Vocaloids. DX But their original designs were cooler; at least Lui looked less girly hehe XD. *Lui is smothered by your hug*

Damn, that was long. Oh well. ON WITH THE SHOW.

DISCLAIMER: I'm increasingly in anticipation for the Chinese 'loids. xD But why would I own Vocaloid?

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Miki heard music ringing out from deeper within the forest. To her, it sounded mysterious and dark, while also holding a bit of nostalgia. Immediately swayed by its haunting melody, she dived into the brush in quick pursuit of the source.<p>

_What the hell am I doing?_ the better part of her conscience argued. _Am I really possibly risking my life and trying to find this mystery musician?_

It was a good point, yes, but Miki was already too entranced by the music to care. She blindly stumbled around the evergreen bushes and the tall pine trees, occasionally tripping into some nettles, causing her face to enflame with rashes. Finally coming upon a clearing, which was where the music was coming from, she tried to run in, but was stopped by a circling of brambles.

"Ow!" she yelped as a bramble cut her hand. She quickly snatched it back and whimpered. The music kept playing, whoever playing it not noticing Miki's loud cry.

_Maybe it's not worth it... I should leave and continue research,_ the wimpy part of her conscience told her.

_No! You've come this far; dive through those brambles and find out the source of the_ _music! _the stronger part of her mind thought.

_But what if it's nothing important?_ the wimpy part argued.

_Stupid, it's gotta be important! Or else why would you have followed it?_ the strong part argued back.

_Fine, I'll do it,_ the wimpy part conceded defeat.

Taking a deep breath, Miki tried to block her senses and dove through the bramble wall.

"Yow! Ouch! Oww!" she yelped as the many nettles and burrs dug into her skin. Finally reaching the other side, she landed with a thump.

"Owww," she murmured as she rubbed her sore bottom and started to pull out the thorns. Standing up and unsuccessfully brushing away burrs from her clothing, she suddenly had to squint from the immediate parting of the clouds and the sun shining in her face.

"God-damnit, why are the forces of nature suddenly against me?" she yelled out a sort of curse, which would not have been a good plan for her had Mother Nature been personified. Still with her eyes tight together, she managed to look past the blinding shield of light and saw a figure perched on a large rock far away.

From what she could see, it was a young boy with bright orange hair, that looked as if it was fire with the sun shining down on him. After looking _really_ closely, or trying to, because the sun's rays were just too strong (_Here's a hint, move!_ her inner conscience yelled at her), Miki could see an ocarina in his hands.

After stepping back and looking at the whole scene, she finally understood what was going on. And she had some scorning words to go along with it.

"What's with the huge amount of cliche-ness? I mean, really?" she shouted out, waving her arms around, not taking notice of the sudden dark aura around her.

"I beg to differ, dish head," a dark voice behind her hissed. Miki flinched and slowly swiveled her head over her shoulder. Just a few feet away stood the young boy from the rock. With a very evil glare directed towards her and a glint in his amber eyes. "Based on how tattered and broken you look, I can only guess that _everything_ you did since you showed up here was very cliche."

Miki looked down at herself. She didn't really want to admit it, but he was right. She _was_ tattered and broken, her clothes gaining many new rips and tears in them, and her skin now scratched, some so bad she was bleeding. Her copter shaped cowlick was tangled and her long cherry red hair had caught some burrs from that bush.

She scowled. "Okay, you may be right about the tattered part, but that doesn't make you eligible to judge me!"

The boy smirked. "Am I not? I beg to differ; a ditzy, pitiful existence as yourself just screams to be judged, and so I will. And you can't stop me." He then turned and started walking away, at a reasonably leisurely pace. "Then again, you probably wouldn't be able to, anyway. Since you're all weak and the like."

Miki gritted her teeth. She really wanted to bonk this kid on the head a couple hundred times. "Ghh, I'll get you for that later, but first I gotta figure out how to get the hell out of this place."

He raised an eyebrow. "If you don't want to be here, why would you crash-land here in the first place?"

"Grrr, stop trying to act all smart! If ya won't tell me _how_ to leave, at least tell me _where_ and _what_ this place is!" Miki growled.

The mystery boy snickered. "Isn't it fairly obvious? This is Illuminati."

Miki looked confused. "I still don't get it."

He rolled his eyes. "Jeez, you don't get out much, do ya?"

"Shut up! I'll have you know I'm an esteemed scientist!" the cherry-red haired girl snapped.

"Must not have been all _that_ esteemed, if you've never heard of us."

"HEY! I don't know _everything_!"

"I'll say. You're horribly stupid for a supposed scientist."

"Be quiet!"

He sighed and facepalmed. "Ah, whatever. Since you're probably not gonna be able to survive out here yourself, I'll have to bring you home with me. God, I so hope that you won't destroy everything."

She groaned. "Gee, thanks a lot. You're sooo generous."

...

_Daily Observations: Day 1_

_Well. The place so far? Boring. The plants do give off strange light, and there are strange flashes all over. The weirdest part? The kid I happened to meet. He's a big jerk so far. But he is bringing me to his home, so there could be other life here._

_I really don't know what to expect now._

* * *

><p>AN: Dish head seemed like the proper insult for Miki at the time. Probably cuz her ahoge could be used as a satellite. xD

Lui be a kuudere. xD At least that's how I see it.

Miki's daily observation journal entries will become regular per chapters. Shows her discoveries, plus it's a diary. You'll understand later.

Review please? I will update my PikoxRion soon, and a new oneshot will be posted later.


End file.
